


Impromptu family dinner

by lichtertanz



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 3x18, 3x19, Family Feels, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, happy ending (except for Asmodeus)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-16
Updated: 2019-04-16
Packaged: 2020-01-14 22:48:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18486016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lichtertanz/pseuds/lichtertanz
Summary: Magnus and Alec fall apart after their separation. But thankfully they have people on their side who will catch them.





	Impromptu family dinner

"Tomorrow, my son." Asmodeus observed Magnus from afar as he was standing on the bridge staring emotionless into the water. "Everything will be in the rightful order again." 

A satisfied smile spread on his face. He waited almost two weeks after the pathetic Nephilim had broken up with his child, not wanting to make it obvious that one thing was connected with the other one.

Besides a little solitude would make his son realize that nobody came for him. Nobody besides Asmodeus, Prince of Hell. 

 

* * *

 

"What is he doing here?" Both lashed out at the same time through gritted teeth, clearly not expecting each other. Their eyes wandered accusingly to the other two people in the room. 

"Izzy, you told me there is a family emergency." Alec crossed his arms while Magnus simply shook his head and turned around to leave immediately.

But Maryse was quicker and positioned herself in front of the door to her new apartment. "It is. And nobody leaves tonight until this is fixed." 

"There is nothing left to fix." Magnus stated, not even sounding disappointed anymore. He knew it was hopeless. If he was being honest he had always sensed it would come to this point, right from the beginning of his relationship with the Shadowhunter. Somewhere down the road Alec would realize that - whatever they had - there were too much differences to overcome. The only question which had remained open was under which circumstances. At least he didn't have to worry about this anymore. 

Alec stepped back to increase the distance between him and Magnus. There was a reason why he had taken every effort to avoid him in the last days since their break-up. 

Every fibre of his heart and soul longed after him. Standing in the same room without being able to embrace him was almost intolerable. And with every passing moment it raised the risk of him being too weak, too selfish to stay away. 

Taking a deep breath he quietly said: "I know you mean well but please accept my decision. It is better this way." _I can't fight you too._

"I know you believe that." Isabelle moved closer and touched Alec's arm. "But this is not the solution. You have to be honest with Magnus."

"Oh dear Isabelle, believe me, your brother was perfectly honest with me." Magnus intervened. "And you can't blame him for wanting something else, something better than this terrible mess."

Alec silently shook his head.  _I love you._  

"Magnus, you don't know this but after you were sick, Alec came to me, he told me how much he loves you - not that I am not aware of it -  but he also asked for something." 

"Mum!" The Shadowhunter detangled himself from his sister and rushed over to Maryse. "Stop it. This is between him and me." 

"No, it is not. It concerns us as a whole family. I have seen you two falling for each each other more and more every day. I have seen how far you are willing to go to protect the other one. But this breakup doesn't do any good. To neither of you. Not now and not in the future. I will be damned if I let you just go through with it and destroy both of your happiness." 

Tears welled in her eyes, carried by a rush of guilt. Before Magnus she hadn't even known the extent of Alec's misery. She was his mother, for heaven's sake and didn't see it. Not until Magnus made a difference and helped Alec get away from the dark place he had been for so long. And Magnus didn't deserve it either being left alone again with these ugly demons around.

"Maryse..." Magnus swallowed hard not knowing what to say. She obviously didn't want to give up without a fight. Not only for her son but for himself too.

"Mum is right. We won't let that happen."  

"Izzy I am okay. Magnus will be too. It is just a matter of time" Alec whispered.  

"Time?" The former warlock laughed bitterly. "Of course time will change everything." 

"Magnus, it will. Please you'll see." Alec tried to reassure him, without revealing his deal. 

_You'll get your magic back. Then everything will fall into place again. You'll be happy again._

"Of course. Because I won't make this mistake again. I have tried everything. But in the end I'll always end up at the same place. It is time to accept that I'm better off on my own. For good." 

"No. No." Alec pleaded, hating to see the apathy. Magnus would open his heart again. He had to .... For the first time he looked at him directly: "You'll find someone. You'll love again. You will be loved. Soo much."

"DON'T YOU DARE. DON'T YOU DARE TO ACT LIKE YOU CARE ABOUT ME ANY LONGER." Magnus yelled furiously. "YOU LEFT. LIKE ALL THE OTHERS. HOW CAN I EXPECT ANYONE ELSE TO STAY WHEN EVEN THE LOVE OF MY LIFE DOESN'T WANT ME??? I'M FUCKING DONE WITH ALL THIS CRAP. THIS WAS THE LAST TIME I MADE A FOOL OUT OF MYSELF."  

_I...._

_I will always want you..._

_I will always love you...._

Without looking back Magnus stormed off to the door and almost fell over the shoes on the floor. Fuming he was just about to rush out of the apartment when Izzy called after him.  

"The only reason Alec broke up with you is because he made a deal with ..." 

Her brother's eyes widened immediately and he felt his heart pounding: "No. I swear Izzy, if you say anything I won't speak with you again."  

"Well better than hearing you sobbing every night." She replied, looking heartbroken. 

How the hell did she know? He did everything he could to numb his pain. Working endless hours in the last days, constantly on the move, pushing his limits in training sessions ...until his body gave up and he cried himself asleep late at night, clinging to the pillows which still smelled after Magnus. 

"Alexander?" For the first time since their break-up Magnus allowed himself to really look at his former boyfriend. He was so sure that Alec had simply fallen out of love with him but after what he heard now something didn't add up. He looked like he was running. Before Magnus had thought he was doing it to get away from him but now as he looked closer he remembered the time they met. Alec had been constantly on the move, mostly to get away from his self. 

"Alec, what is going on?" 

"I...." He couldn't say it. It would have been all in vain, if he now revealed the true reason for the breakup, all the terrible hurt he brought Magnus.

"Don't...please just ...don't ask...." The Shadowhunter begged.

Seeing his despair Magnus closed the distance and positioned himself right in front of the Shadowhunter. 

He needed to hear it. No matter what the answer was: "Have you stopped loving me?" 

Alec sighed and looked away. 

Magnus moved his hands to his head, just like the last time he touched him. "Look at me. And answer my question." 

Alec inhaled sharply and began to shiver "I will always love you more than anyone in the world." 

"Then why the hell did you break up with me?"

"Because ...you said it yourself...you can't be happy without your magic and sooner or later you are going to resent me for it...I already do..." 

"Alexander, there is nothing you can do about my magic. I gave it up and yes, it hurts sometimes so much I can't breath but it won't change my love for you." 

"But your magic..."

"Stop worrying about it. It's done. Asmodeus won't give it back, unless I come back to him and why would I when I have...." 

Alec flinched and suddenly everything made sense.

"No...Don't tell me you made a deal with my father!?" Magnus pulse went up. 

The Shadowhunter closed his eyes and stayed silent which was enough of a confession. Since the truth was finally out Maryse signaled to Izzy silently to leave the two alone. 

"How could you go behind my back and do such a thing? Don't you trust me at all?"

"Of course I trust you, but if losing your magic leads you to being constantly depressed and risking your life I can't just stand by. I simply can't. Not if I can make it better." Alec tried to justify his actions, revealing the conditions of the agreement between him and Asmodeus.  

"Never do that again." He leaned into Alec. "Do you hear me? Whatever happens in the future this is not an option....because losing my magic is one thing, but it doesn't come close to being separated from you...you have no idea how hard the last days have been." 

When Magnus felt the first tears of Alec rolling down his cheeks he added quietly. "...or maybe you do. Oh Alexander." 

"I'm sorry." The Shadowhunter buried his head into the neck of Magnus. "I am so sorry." 

 

* * *

 

 

When Alec woke up the next day, he was afraid to reach over. Was it all just a dream? What if Magnus wasn't there? 

"Stop overthinking in this early hour and come here." The Shadowhunter opened his eyes and found him looking right back at him with a sweet smile. 

"Ugh....I'm such an idiot, I can't believe you took me back just like that after my disastrous acting." Alec took Magnus' hand and kissed it softly. 

"Don't get me wrong. I'm still mad. This...I mean all of this, not only your crazy stunt with my father, but adjusting to mundane life, it will take time and effort to make it right again, but we can do it."

Alec pulled Magnus closer and began to kiss him all over. "I love you. Let me show you how much."

Magnus chuckled and let himself sink into the closeness of his Shadowhunter "I love you too." 

 

* * *

 

 

"My dear boy." Suddenly Asmodeus appeared out of nowhere in the middle of the kitchen . 

"Father." Magnus starred at him with a spatula in his hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Oh Magnus, you didn't think I would leave you here behind? After all the misery the Nephilim brought to you. But never fear I'm here to give you back your power. Just come home with me." Asmodeus reached out with his hand. 

"Magnus?" Maryse entered the kitchen. "Oh I see we have a guest. If we had known we would have prepared more dinner. Kids come here." 

"Oh don't bother. We are not staying."  Asmodeus looked at his son waiting for him to agree. 

"Actually father, this is a rather a bad timing." Magnus answered as three Shadowhunters entered the room. 

Asmodeus inhaled sharply. "Alec Lightwood, what the hell are you doing here? We had a deal."

"I'm so sorry to disappoint you but after detailed consideration Alexander and I have come to a better agreement." Magnus shrugged with his shoulders as Alec came up to and put his arms around him. 

"Don't be a fool, son." The Prince of Hell looked around disgusted. This was not the way things were supposed to happen. 

"Hey." Maryse Lightwood picked up a knife from the counter. "No insults in my home. Especially not at such a joyful occasion like tonight."

"What are you talking about, woman?" 

"Oh haven't you heard? My boys here just got engaged." Maryse smiled fondly at both. 

Asmodeus went pale: "No, no, no. You can't trust anyone of them. Magnus you have to come home." 

Alec rolled his eyes. "Magnus is home. And now if you don't want to celebrate with us I suggest to make yourself scarce." 

"Or ..." Izzy suddenly intervened with an excited smile. "Are you interested into becoming a mundane?" She took a large syringe out of her pocket. "This is a special blend for Royalty of Hell. Instant effect. Just hurts a little bit during the injection. But I'm sure nothing you can't handle, your Highness.

 

 


End file.
